ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
MP5
The Heckler & Koch MP5 (from German: Maschinenpistole 5, "machine pistol model 5") is a 9mm submachine gun of German design, developed in the 1960s by a team of engineers from the German small arms manufacturer Heckler & Koch GmbH (H&K) of Oberndorf am Neckar. There are over 100 variants, including a semi-automatic version. The MP5 is one of the most widely used submachine guns in the world, having been adopted by 40 nations and numerous military, law enforcement, intelligence, and security organizations. In the 1990s, Heckler & Koch developed the Heckler & Koch UMP, the MP5's successor; both are available as of 2012. MP5 GI Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics While the MP5A2 is a complete upgrade statwise, that doesn't mean there aren't virtues of the MP5 GI. For a starter weapon the MP5 GI is very reliable across many ranges, and its lack of a grip makes it more accurate from behind cover. It is by no means a bad gun, and is a extremely reliable weapon overall. However, it's lack of any area to excell in makes it a jack-of-all-trades at the cost of supriority in any one aspect. MP5A2 Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics The MP5A2 is the most stable SMG in the game, but also one of the lowest DPS weapons in the game. It's designed for medium ranges almost exclusively, as it can be defeated in far range for its lack of accuracy and defeated in close range for the aformentioned low DPS. For those who can learn to explot this "mastery of the middleground", this is a fearsome weapon of suprising capability. A Silencer is generally not recommended, as damage potential becomes extremely low, and nor is a muzzle break due to the already high stability of the weapon. The most practical means of getting around the weapons low damage is to keep the weapon's draw time at an absolute minimum by removing the default flash supressor, and only adding a grip and mag upgrade. Doing so would mean that you have the head start when exchanging fire, and increase your capacity at both medium and close range. MP5K Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics The MP5K is an extremely effective weapon thanks to two factors: its extremely high firerate and (more importantly) a extremely high stability for a CQC SMG. This means the MP5K is reasonably stable given it's remarkably high damage output, making the MP5K more versatile than other CQC weapons and a potent package overall. Like all SMGS, it lacks long-range potential, but from close to medium range it is a serious threat with a huge ammo pool. The MP5K is highly recommended to F2P players, as it boasts suprisingly high CQC preformance at a extremely low price. MP5SD-N2 Customization Twin mags is all you need — Medibee·Medibee 02:01, January 7, 2013 (UTC), as the weapon's drawtime is fairly high and a sight will only increase it. Tactics The MP5SD-N2 is the stealthed version of the MP5, and boasts one of the higher DPS' for a SMG. It also boasts high stability (as with the rest of the series) for a silenced weapon. However, the MP5SD's lack of a grip hinders the weapon, but the good balance of damage, stealth, and accuracy makes this an easy to use weapon in most situations. Like other SMGs, avoid fighting in long range.As with all silencers, Flanking should be your primary tactic. Being remarkably versatile, the MP5SD is recommended for F2P players for it's high preformance across a large number of situations and low price point. Category:Game Category:Ghost Recon Online Category:Recon Class Category:Weapons